1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contact motion picture film printers and, in particular, relates to an improved roller gate assembly for guiding film strips past a projection aperture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art continuous contact motion picture film printers have normally provided a single precision roller for maintaining the negative and positive films in contact with each other and the film printing drive sprocket as the raw stock film is exposed at the printing light aperture. This construction results in a line contact between the raw stock film and the preprint film as it passes the printing aperture since both the precision roller and printing sprocket rotate about their respective centers.
In contact film printing, the clarity and sharpness of the developed raw stock has been found to be substantially better than those produced on prior contact film printers. However, it is desirable that the raw stock film and preprint film be maintained in contact with one another for a substantial length of their travel past the printing aperture.